


Destiny's Gate

by WeStrangeFew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Down Albus Dumbledore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Albus Dumbledore, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Racebending, M/M, Muggle Raised Severus Snape, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, mentioned slavery, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStrangeFew/pseuds/WeStrangeFew
Summary: Apologies to those who read the original draft but I decided to cut some of the story I had planned as it was going in a direction I wasn't entirely happy with. Hope this doesn't take away from your reading experience. Thank you. <3





	1. Chapter 1

"You're quite sure you wish to do this, mister Snape?" Mrs Halford prompted as she sat across from Severus, gesturing to the contract before them. "Once you sign this, there is no going back."

"I am well aware of that Mrs Halford." Severus Snape stated, firmly as he picked up the quill from where it had been laid next to the sheet of parchment and inscribed his signature on the dotted line. "It's not like I have anything waiting for me back home."

"What about your freedom?" Mrs Halford put forward, brushing a loose strand of her graying, blond hair behind her ear as she leaned closer; placing her palms flat on the table. "Are you really willing to give that up so easily?"

Severus smirked at this. "Freedom is a wonderful concept, Mrs Halford." He began. "But what has my freedom and I got to look forward to? Unemployment? No food? No home? Without a means of security, knowing where the next meal's coming from, knowing that I'll still have a roof over my head at the end of the day; freedom means nothing to me." Jabbing a dot onto the end of his insignia, he lay the quill back down onto the desk. "Freedom to be homeless. Freedom to starve. Freedom to die in some back alley with the rest of the rubbish and rot. Without security, freedom is just an empty philosophy." Pushing the contract back towards Mrs Halford, Severus sat back in his seat. "What happens now? You shove me into a packing crate and ship me off to God knows where?"

"Strange time to be making jokes, mister Snape." said Halford as she filed away the parchment. Then turning back to him, she continued. "You'll be stripped of your possessions and made to look presentable. When you're ready, you will be taken around the back and auctioned off to the highest bidder."

"Sounds delightful." Severus stressed through his teeth. He had hoped to have been able to a least keep the clothes on his back but he simply shrugged it off; knowing he should have thought better of it. He was only grateful he didn't have anything of true value on hand as he was quietly led into an adjoining room.

===

Albus Dumbledore moved quickly down the stone steps into Knockturn Alley. He had received a tip off that a young wizard had entered The Shackle And Grindstone, an underground slavers market. Although the buying and selling of youths under the age of seventeen had been outlawed since the early nineteen hundreds, there was still no law against the selling of adults who gave themselves away voluntarily. However, there was a restriction on the trading of adults who had not received at least five years of formal, magic based education. And from what he had been told, the young man had never attended any form of wizarding education which was why Albus was there. He was to enter the auction house, bid for the boy and catch the owner in the act of violating the law. He would then have the boy signed over to his custody.

He was actually rather surprised as The Shackle And Grindstone was usually above board when it came to their business practices as unpleasant and revolting it was in Albus' opinion. But he knew they would cooperate if it meant potentially losing their clientele.

Opening the door, Albus crossed the threshold to the front desk. "I believe there's an auction happening today?" He said to the young man behind the desk.

"Yes, we have an auction that will be starting shortly." The brunette smiled, pleasantly. "Are you wishing to take part?"

"If you please?" Albus lied with a smile of his own.

"Of course." enthused the younger man as he then handed Albus a bidder's paddle and a pamphlet. "Please remember to return the bidding paddle when you leave and to take it with you in the event that you end up purchasing something, for verification purposes." Then indicating to the pamphlet, he added. "And this is a brochure of all our current wares for sale. When you're ready, enter through the door on your left, down the corridor and into the hall; where the auction shall be held."

"Thank you." Albus nodded and left through the door the young man had indicated.

Following his instructions, Albus soon found himself in a lavish hall with three large, silver plated, chandeliers and two columns of one hundred chairs; separated by a clear pathway leading towards a stage. 

Taking up a seat near the back row, Albus placed the paddle in his lap while he scanned through the pamphlet until he spotted the lot he was after. "Lot seven one six, race: half-blood, mixed white asian, gender: cis male, age: nineteen, height: five foot ten inches, weight: eight stone twelve pounds." The auror whispered to himself, feeling rather nauseous.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Announced someone who Albus assumed to be the auctioneer as they stepped out onto the stage, coming to stand behind the podium. "Welcome to The Shackle And Grindstone Auction House, when you have all taken your seats'; the auction shall begin."

===

Sitting quietly and, keeping to himself Albus waited patiently as the auction rolled on as lots were sold in quick succession. Diverting his eyes to the pamphlet whenever another human was on stage, rather than feel more ill than he already did.

Even though he was in his late thirties and had already seen many atrocities in his twenty years as an auror working with the Ministry Of Magic, human trafficking and slavery was near the end of his limits, not only as a wizard but as a human being.

"Lot number: seven one six, who wants to start the bidding at six hundred thousand?" called the auctioneer, causing Albus to look up from the listings. Like the others, who had come before him, the black haired boy was dressed uniformly in a crisp, white shirt and dark burgundy trousers; steel shackles on his wrists attached to a long, thick, chain leading to a heavy looking collar around his neck. To Albus' surprise, the younger man didn't seem scared or frightened. He seemed instead to be bored. "Thank you, sir. At six hundred thousand!" said the auctioneer, recapturing Albus' attention. "Any advances on six hundred thousand?"

A paddle raised above the sea of heads.

"Six hundred and fifty."

And another.

"Seven hundred."

Another.

"Seven hundred and fifty."

"Eight hundred."

"Eight fifty."

"Nine hundred."

"Nine fifty." The auctioneer said. "Any advance on nine hundred and fifty thousand?"

Looking round the room and not seeing anymore competing bids, Albus raised his paddle.

"One million."

A paddle raised into the air near the front of the room.

"One million one hundred."

Albus raised his paddle, again.

"One million two hundred."

Seemingly determined, the person near the front lifted their paddle skywards; prompting Albus to raise his.

"One million four hundred with the gentleman at the back." The auctioneer stated, pointing at Albus before asking. "Any advance on one million four hundred thousand?" But when the person in what Albus perceived to be the second row shuck their head, the auctioneer prompted, "No?" Then turning his attention back to room, he said. "In the room with: One million four hundred, going once." He paused. "Going twice." He paused once again to check the crowd of people but when no more paddles raised into the air, he slammed his gavel down with an echoing force. "Sold, for one million four hundred thousand!" Quickly scrawling across his ledger, he looked up and addressed Albus. "And your number, sir?"

Raising his paddle for the last time that night, Albus waited until his number had been jotted down before lowering it. He then watched until the boy was walked off stage and sprung to his feet; paddle and pamphlet at hand.

As he reached the back of the room, one of the many guards stopped him and gestured to his left. "To redeem the items you have bid for, please take the left passage and enter the second door on your right."

"Thank you." He nodded and following his advise; Albus found himself in Mrs Alice Halford's office and sitting across from her was the young wizard he had been sent to find. "Good afternoon, Alice."

"Albus Dumbledore." The witch began, an air of suspicion in her voice. "Rook here says that you bid for our mister Snape, is that true?"

"Yes." Albus confirmed. "But I'm afraid I'm not here on business."

"Thought it was too good to be true." She sighed, gesturing with her hand for him to take a seat. "New laws and regulations we've somehow stepped over?"

"Not so much new rulings but old ones." Albus said, taking the offered chair.

"Old ones?" Alice question, raising her brow in confusion. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Prefix three: Paragraph nine: Part B in the laws referring to the trading and selling of witches and wizards. "A wizard or witch must meet the minimum of five years of formal, magic based, education before they are allowed to participate in the trading or sale of their person." And according to our records; mister Snape has never received the minimum five years of education." Albus informed the witch, who at the news; threw herself into the back of her high backed chair and glanced about the room.

"Alright." She managed. Leaning forward, she threaded her fingers together and laid them on her desk. "I'll level with you. When it comes to the five year rule, we've only been checking muggleborns. Thinking being that coming from a non magical background, having to catch up, not realizing how taxing some of the classes can be. We just assumed that purebloods and halfbloods would finish their education, knowing what was expected of them. So, when mister Snape came in, I assumed he had met the criteria."

"I'm afraid, I must ask that you sign over custody of mister Snape to me." Albus requested. "But because this is your first offense and I'm convinced you have been honest with me, I shall only be issuing you with a warning, this time."

Nodding several times, Mrs Halford reached into her desk and pulling free two sheets of parchment, one a contract that had been signed by mister Snape and another contract which she hurriedly signed before sliding it across to the auror and offering him her quill. "Some might say that our work is the lowest of the low and, I do agree to a certain extent. But we're an honest business. Which is more than I can say for some around here."

Scanning through the parchment, Albus nodded in satisfaction and signed just below Alice's signature; giving him full custody of Severus Snape. "Thank you, Alice." Placing both contracts into his inner robe pocket, went to leave when she gave him a strange look. Her eyes darting to the boy, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Rook, will you take mister Snape to the lobby while I have a chat with Albus." Alice announced, gesturing to one of her guards'.

===

"Severus, if you ever get the education you need and want to try again, your welcome back, anytime." Mrs Halford assured him as the guard named Rook walked over to his side and motioned for him to follow. "But stay clear of the Miltons, they're bad news. Albus, here, can tell you about them and their "Practices"."

"I'll keep that in mind." Severus managed as he stood from his chair and followed the guard as he was escorted into the medium sized room he had been taken to when he was being made "presentable" for the auction.

The one known simply as Rook then turned and headed back inside the other room; closing the door behind her.

Sniffing at the air, Severus wandered about the room, freely. Well, as freely as his shackles, chain and collar would allow.

Taking in the sight of the large mirror embossed with carved leaves and berries for a frame, he looked at himself in the reflective glass. "Wow." He muttered as he lightly traced the dark bags under his eyes with his quivering fingertips. "It's been so long since I last looked in a mirror, I forgot what I looked like." He then laughed. "God I'm a fucking train wreck. It's a wonder anyone wanted to bid for me at all."

"I wouldn't go that far." Chastised a voiced, making Severus jump. Spinning around on his heal; he came face to face with the wizard called Albus Dumbledore. A bemused look on his face as he held back a laugh; his rich, auburn hair almost fire-like in the glow of the nearby candles.

"You ... have a very silent tread." Severus said, squinting at the other man.

Holding up his hands, Dumbledore said, "Apologies, it was not intent to startle you."

With a "humph", Severus straighten himself up and addressed Dumbledore. "What happens now?"

"Well, you're free to go, if you so choose?" Albus offered. "But from what Mrs Halford has told me, you're not in a rush to head home." He paused for a moment and closing the gap between the two of them, he held out his upturned palm. "Or, you could come with me and I will endeavor to teach you all I know about magic."

Severus' breathing hitched at the mention of learning magic and enamored by the idea, he went to take him up on his offer; pulling back in brief hesitation before taking the hand in his own.

===

Removing his outer, citrus yellow cloak, he draped it over Severus' shoulders. Then grasping him by his upper arm, Albus pulled him close.

"W-what?" gasped Severus in surprise.

"Hold on tight." He instructed. "I don't want to accidentally lose you in transit." At this Severus grasped fistfuls of Albus' robe.

Keeping a close hold on the younger wizard, Albus turned on the spot; apparating out of The Shackle And Grindstone and didn't let go until he felt firm ground beneath his shoes as they arrived at their destination. "Severus Snape, welcome to Godric's Hollow."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus glanced up at the row of Tudor houses, all bordered off with neatly groomed, hedges. It was as if he had accidentally wandered into one of the gated communities or a retirement village. Everything was orderly looking. The only main difference he spotted was that rather than normal electric street lights, they had old fashioned gas lamps.

Letting go of Albus' robe, he took a few steps forwards before staggering and gripping hold of the nearby iron gate as his dizziness caught up to him. "Are you quite alright?" asked Dumbledore as he came to stand next to Severus.

"Just need to get my bearings." Severus breathed.

"Yes, I'm afraid apparating has that affect on a person the first time they travel." said Albus in a soothing tone as he rubbed between Severus' shoulder blades. "But the more you practice, the easier it is to navigate. Let's get you sat down and a nice cup of tea to ease your stomach."

"Tea?" Severus muttered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a cup of tea. "That sounds nice." Standing up straight, he went to turn the latch when with a "clink" his hand stopped short as he was reminded of his steel accessories.

"Oh, sorry." Avowed Dumbledore. "Really should have removed your chains before we left." Severus watched as Albus reached into his pocket and pulled free a peculiar looking stick which he tapped against his steel collar. With a shattering sound, the shackles and collar disintegrated into small shards before dissolving into the air. "Much better."

Reaching up to his neck, Severus brushed his fingers against the skin where the collar had been, taken aback by the suddenness of it's disappearance. "Is it just wands or do wizards carry staffs, too?"

"Staffs?" Albus pondered aloud. "No. No, I don't think I've met anyone who uses a staff besides as a method of posture support."

"Nevermind then." Severus shrugged, a majority of his knowledge on magic coming from fantasy novels and old textbooks. Knowledge that, he didn't doubt, would be tested. Turning back to the gate, he turned the latch and held it wide for Albus to step through; pushing it closed with his foot. Climbing the step onto the front porch, he waited as Dumbledore pulled free a key from his robe pocket. "Are there not spells for unlocking doors?"

"There are, yes." Albus acknowledged. "But it's much more conventional to use keys." Twisting the key in the lock, it gave a distinctive click and, holding the door open; Albus gestured for Severus to walk inside.

Striding inside the long hallway, Severus peered around the room. It seemed normal enough with the exception of three moving paintings on the left hand wall. But he had already seen similar paintings around the auction house, so they weren't as daunting to him as they had been on first viewing.

"I don't have many rules in my household," Began Dumbledore, recapturing Severus' attention. "But I do like a tidy hallway." Then motioning to the nearby coat hooks, he instructed. "So, if you can remember to hang your cloak up and put your shoes away in the shoe rack, I would be most grateful." Then pulling open the top drawer, he removed a pair of loathers and exchanged them for the smart shoes on his feet, placing them carefully away. Severus then watched as Albus walked through a nearby doorway, into what he believed would be the kitchen. If wizarding houses followed a similar layout to normal housing, that was.

Severus removed the cloak that Dumbledore had given him and hung it on one of the empty hooks. He went to take off his shoes but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something black heading for him. Looking up, he spotted a large, black dog barreling it's way towards him.

Terrified; Severus pinned himself flat against the front door as it got closer.

Then, it stopped, tilting it's head.

Suddenly and without warning, it's limbs and face began to change and disfigure until he was face to face with a shaggy haired man. "Take it you're not a dog person, then." The man quipped before turning away and entering the room Albus had entered.

"What the hell was that?" Severus gasped in a whispered breath, staggered. "A shapeshifter? A demon of some kind?" Cautiously and quietly, Severus looked around the door frame.

Just as he had predicted, the room was indeed the kitchen with what he believed to be Victorian era decor and appliances; including an old fashioned range cooker. Sat at a round, beach wood. table was Albus and the dog-man who had confronted Severus in the hallway. Perched on the back of one of the empty chairs was a bird the size of a small swan, it's feathers like a rippling, orange flame as it waited patiently besides Dumbledore. "What's wrong with you?" asked the dog-man. "Never been in a house before?" It was at that moment that Severus realized he had been starring open mouthed and promptly closed it.

"Sirius, be nice." Warned Albus, softly as he poured three cups of tea from a teapot that was covered in a knitted cosy with sheep on it. "Severus, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Severus Snape, he'll be studying under me as my apprentice." Reaching across, he patted the cushion of the chair to Sirius' left. "Come, sit. No doubt you still feel fatigued from apparating."

Not taking his eyes off Black, Severus sank into the chair as Dumbledore pushed a cup and saucer towards him. "So, what are you, exactly?" He asked the dog-man. "A man who can turn into a dog? Or a dog who can turn into a man? Or some form of demon? Or fae being? Or are you some sort of spirit guide, like of Asian origins?"

Black made a confused expression while Albus chuckled into his drink. "A what?" He said, baffled. "No, I'm an animagus."

Severus' eyes lingered on Black for a moment and frowning, he asked Albus. "Can I have that translated, please?"

"Hmm."Dumbledore hummed, lowering his cup back onto the saucer, he answered. "Animagus or animagi, are witches or wizards who can transform into an animal at will. It's not something you're born into. It is something that can be learned however, that particular magic is much too advanced, for now. But, if in future you wish to explore that branch of magic, I'll be more than happy to assist."

Nodding to the older man's words, Severus preoccupied himself with his cup of tea, mildly surprised by the smooth, rich, flavor.

"Severus, if you don't mind?" Said Dumbledore with a smile. "I was wondering if you could grab my quill, ink and parchment from the living room as I need to write to the Ministry Of Magic. Let them know that everything turned out for the better."

"Oh? Um, sure." Severus mumbled. Reluctant to leave his tea and let it go cold; he quickly gulped it down and sliding out of his chair, he left the room.

===

"So." Began Sirius as Albus sipped his tea.

"So?" Prompted Albus.

"Since when did you start taking apprentices?" Sirius asked, pulling his right leg up and perching it on the edge of his seat.

"Severus is a young wizard who was raised as a muggle, if he is to be integrated into wizarding society, he needs to be taught." Albus explained. "I'm only glad he doesn't seem to have developed any resentment towards his own magical ability."

"I suppose my follow up question is: how'd you find him?" Sirius said.

"The same way I found you, actually." Albus admitted.

"Oh." The younger wizard managed, grasping the cup handle, he took a long, slow, sip of his tea.

"It's funny really, you two only have a few months between you." Albus observed. "If Severus had attended Hogwarts, you two would have been in the same year."

"Doesn't mean we would have been friends." Sirius stated, flatly.

"I know." Albus nodded in understanding. "Merely an observation." Picking up the tea pot, he gestured to Sirius' cup but when Sirius shuck his head, he simply poured himself a refill. "That however, doesn't mean I don't expect you to treat him the same as I would any of my other guests. Especially, as he will be staying with us for a long time."

Sirius exhaled through his nose and said. "Fine. But only because you asked me. And I feel I owe you one ... well, more than one but you know what I mean."

"Of course." Albus smiled.

An Awkward silence fell on the room as the two sat, Albus occasionally taking drinks from his cup.

"Wasn't today your day off?" Sirius questioned, regarding Albus with curiosity.

"It was, yes." Albus said.

"Strange that they'd ask you to come out on your day off." Sirius observed. "Especially something seemingly low key as that. Couldn't one of the other aurors have taken care of it?"

"Actually, I volunteered."

"Not that I wouldn't want to put the wind up those scumbags robes but, why did you choose to go?"

"A summons arrived just after dinner asking for any available auror to attend the scene. In the summons, it laid out the accusations being filed against the auction house and, it gave a brief snippet of information about Severus, as to identify him. Race, name, age, gender and because it applied to the case, Severus' magical education records which showed that he had never once been in attendance at any of the schools of magic." Albus sighed. "I suppose, it was the age that threw me. Reminded me of when I took up the summons to intercept you. But even then, you had the benefit of at least four years at Hogwarts-"

"A benefit that I am very grateful to have been able to continue after you brought me back here." Sirius nodded before pushing out of his chair and giving a stretch, he motioned with his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to my room to have a lay down, enjoy playing with your new pet." Then when Albus raised his brow to this, Sirius hastened to add. "Don't worry, I'll be the pinnacle of hospitality."

"Thank you." Albus said as he watch Sirius leave the room and turning Fawkes, he stroked his hand through the phoenix's feathers. "I swear, he's an adult now but still acts like a mischievous child." To which Fawkes whistled, merely, causing Albus to chuckle.

===

Severus had wandered further down the corridor and came to a door that stood across from the bottom of the stairs. Pushing the door open, he walked into the living room. Much like the kitchen, the living room exuded Victorian style with it's decor. On either side of a roaring fire was a cream, cabriole sofa with a dark oak frame which matched the coffee table that sat between. On the table, with it's lid partially open was what looked like a small, stationary box. So, lifting the lid he looked inside.

Instead of stationary as he had expected, the box contained what seemed to be expensive looking bottles of alcohol, sectioned off in a grid of six by four. Curious, Severus carefully lifted a bottle free from it's confines. Finding it to be a clear glass bottle with honey coloured liquid inside and around it's middle was a label with gold writing that read: Oak-Matured Mead. Seeing that the seal was already broken and that no one else was around, he unscrewed the top and took a sniff. The aromatic smell of honey and peaches filled his airways, making Severus hunger for a sweet nectarine. He was tempted to take a quick swig. But when he went to take a sip, he felt he couldn't do it and screwing the lid back on, he slid it back into place. 

Closing the lid, he then turned the little silver key in it's lock; only, to his irritation, for the lid to pop back up. Thinking that maybe the catch was bent out of shape, Severus lifted the lid again but found it no longer contained booze but individually wrapped, assorted chocolates. Perplexed, Severus frowned. Then, he had an idea and closing the lid again, he turned the key.

Inspecting the box's content once more, he found the chocolates to be replaced by balls of yarn and what looked to be a sock in process with some scissors and a darning needle. He felt this sudden childlike glee wash over him as he closed the lid and turned the key further. 

It was then curiously filled with normal postage stamps, all regimentally set out by colour and size. Raising a brow to this and shrugging, he closed the lid and turned the key. He had been about to lift the lid again when a voice called to him from over his shoulder. "You know, I don't think Albus will appreciate you going through his belongings."

Turning around, he found it to be Black, who stood with his back propped against the door frame. "I thought it was a stationary box." Severus admitted. "I was looking for the quill, ink and parchment Dumbledore had asked for."

"Wouldn't the desk be a better option." said Black, eyeing Severus with wariness.

Looking back round, Severus spotted the writing desk sat in the corner near a tall bookcase. "Huh?" Severus whispered in confusion. "How did I manage to miss that?" Approaching the desk, he opened the top draw, discovering it to contain a row of what seemed to be feathers from the bird in the kitchen that had been made into quills. Picking one out, he took the ink pot from the second draw and a scroll of parchment from the desk's alcove. But as he went to leave, Black pushed away from the door frame and stood to his full height, a clear foot taller than Severus.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Snape." Black cautioned and wheeling round, he disappeared up the stairs.

"What crawled up his arse and died?" Severus pondered out loud and continuing back down the corridor, he reentered the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you, Severus." Dumbledore appraised as he took the items from Severus, setting them out in front of himself.

As Dumbledore began to write on the parchment, Severus stood, holding onto the back of one of the chairs; watching the bird as it preened itself. "Not to interrupt you while you're writing," Severus said. "but what is that bird? It's certainly nothing I've seen before." It was certainly nothing he had seen on a nature documentary or in a book.

"Goodness me, I quite forgot." Albus smiled, laying down his quill, he held out his hand to the bird; his thumb pointing upwards.

Severus then watched in awe as the bird left it's perch on the back of the chair and hopped onto the wizard's hand, he was surprised Albus could even lift his wrist with how large the bird was.

"Severus, this is Fawkes, my pet phoenix." Albus introduced. "From the expression on your face, I take it you know what a phoenix is?"

"When they get old they turn to ash and are reborn, right?" Severus surmised, unsure. He remembered reading about them in an old children's story called The Phoenix And The Carpet. "But I'm guessing that Phoenixes in the real world don't talk?"

"I'm afraid they don't talk." Albus said, almost apologetically. "But they are reborn from their ashes."

"Oh good, I don't think I'm ready for talking animals." Severus sighed in relief.

Albus then smirked and motioning with his head to Fawkes, he asked. "Would you like to hold him?"

"O-oh!?" Severus stammered, holding his hands up. "No, I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense." Dumbledore dismissed, playfully. "You need not be afraid, Fawkes is well mannered and very genteel." Stepping closer, he offered his phoenix laden hand to Severus. "Hold out your hand?"

With trepidation in his heart, Severus held his hand out in the same position as Albus had and waited patiently as the flame-like bird transferred hands.

Severus gasped.

Though the bird appeared to be heavy, he was much lighter than expected, weighing similar to a house martin or a small, sparrow.

"See, nothing to worry about." Albus pointed out as he once again took up his quill and continued to write.

Reaching out in ambivalence, Severus stroked his fingers through delightfully soft feathers. "I bet these feathers would make great pillow stuffing."

"I don't doubt they would." said Dumbledore. "But I'd rather you didn't pluck my pet."

"No, I wouldn't dream of-" But his words died on his lips as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Albus' amused grin. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to Fawkes, who leaned into his touch.

"Usually, I use owls to send messages but if Fawkes doesn't stretch his wings, he does becomes upset with me." Albus informed Severus as he stood from his chair and offered the phoenix a scroll of parchment which the bird took in one of his talons. "So, I'll let Fawkes take this one." Then following Albus over to the window, Severus watched as the wizard pushed it wide open before addressing him. "Hold him out towards the window and he'll take flight."

So, following Dumbledore's instructions, Severus held the bird toward the open window and with a big gust of air as the phoenix spread his wings, he took flight. Severus watching momentarily as Fawkes soared off into the horizon like a comet burning it's was through the sky. "He's amazing."

"Magnificent isn't he?" Albus boasted, proudly. Then leaning across, he pulled close the window.

"Don't you want to leave it open?" Severus question with a frown.

"No, no." Answered Dumbledore. "If I know Fawkes, if there's no reply to deliver, he'll be out there for hours. He'll let us know when he wants to be let in." Opening up one of the overhead cupboards, Dumbledore pulled free two glasses. Closing cupboard, he left the kitchen, calling back to Severus. "Come along, Severus. It's time we sat down with some drink and discuss your future."

With a heavy sigh, Severus managed a small smile and followed after Albus out of the kitchen and to, what he hoped would be a much more prosperous life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those who read the original draft but I decided to cut some of the story I had planned as it was going in a direction I wasn't entirely happy with. Hope this doesn't take away from your reading experience. Thank you. <3

Severus sank into the pleasantly warm water of the cast iron bath, leaving just his face floating above the surface. "This is nice." he moaned, quietly as his muscles started to ease and relax. As he closed his eyes and continued to soak; he thought back to earlier that day, the taste of mead still lingering on his tongue.

===

He had followed Albus into the living room, where the older man had set down the two glasses on the coffee table. Then lifting the lid of the "stationary box", he frowned and turned to Severus. "Severus, did you go in this box?" he asked.

Severus had stayed quiet for moment as he thought about his answer but deciding that Albus seemed a rational human being, he explained. "When I was getting you the items you wanted, I saw the box and thought it was for stationary; so I did look inside." He then quickly added. "But I didn't touch anything, if that's what you're worried about?"

"Well, no harm done." Albus shrugged with a smile, he looked back at the box and turned the key, not once but twice. Lifting the lid, he revealed it to once again contain alcohol. Plucking a bottle, seemingly at random, he peered back to Severus. "You need not stand on demand, Severus." Then gesturing to the sofa to his right, he said "Please, take a seat."

Perching on the edge of the sofa seat, Severus was handed a glass with a generous amount of thick amber liquid inside. He watched Albus as he poured himself a generous helping before placing the bottle back inside the box and closing the lid.

Sinking into the seat next to Severus, Dumbledore angled his body towards him, he then prompted "So, Severus before we begin, tell me about yourself?"

"Erm..." Severus mumbled.

Seeming to notice Severus' nervousness, Albus motioned to himself. "Would you prefer if I went first?" At Severus' nod, he continued. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I'm thirty eight years old and I used to live in Mould-on-the-Wold before moving here to Godric's Hollow. I have somewhat of a sweet tooth. I enjoy corresponding with my dear friends, writing essays on Transfiguration, listening to chamber music, knitting, tenpin bowling and tiddlywinks." Then crossing his left leg over his right, he leaned closer and motioned with his hand to Severus. "Tell me about yourself, Severus? You don't have to divulge any information you feel uncomfortable sharing. I only ask that you are truthful and that you know that any information you do share will not leave this room. There shall be no judgement here."

Feeling more at ease, though still nervous, Severus introduced himself "My in Severus Tobias Snape, I'm nineteen and come from an old steel town called Cokeworth, in the Midlands." He sat in thought for a moment and added. "I'm not really sure I have any interests.... I suppose reading counts ... and watching television. You do know what television is, right?" At Albus' nod, he continued "I never really had any opportunities in which to explore any possible interest or hobbies." Taking a sip of his drink, he recognized the honey and peach flavour he had smelt earlier.

"Any family to speak of?" queried Dumbledore.

"Pass." Severus grunted, sipping his drink.

"Any addictive habits, I should know about?" Albus said, gently. "Drink? Drugs? Smoking? Gambling? Remember, I wouldn't judge you for it but I want you to be upfront with me."

"I used to smoke when I was younger but ended up quitting because I couldn't afford to anymore." Severus admitted. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. Most people did. Well, where he lived anyway. "I've never touched drugs and would prefer to keep it that way. I don't gamble. And this is my first time drinking alcohol."

"It must have been difficult to just stop smoking, like that?"

"I did suffer with horrendous migraines for a while afterwards. But I wasn't going to forgo food for cigs, like some kind of dunderheaded moron."

"Where did go to school?"

"No much to tell, really." Severus sighed. "I went to St. Maria's Primary School and then Cokeworth Grammar School but I ended up leaving when I was fifteen. So it was, more or less, a waist of time."

"Why did you end up leaving?" Albus pondered, sipping his beverage.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Severus stated, firmly. Feeling that the mead had caused him to be a bit too loose lipped, he placed his glass down on the coffee table, only half empty. "Can we discuss something else, now?"

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled, setting his glass down next to Severus'. "I don't expect you to express your entire life history to me in one sitting."

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Severus pointed out, very much wanting to change subjects.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Tomorrow is my day off, so I was wondering if you would like to go shopping for supplies, so we can start your education as soon as possible?"

"What kind of supplies do we need?" Severus replied, curious. "I'm guessing at least a wand and some instructional literature?"

"Oh, definitely a wand." Albus confirmed. "Most subjects require a wand in order to be able to preform the basics."

"And what are the basics?" Severus asked, raising a singular brow.

"There are many different avenues of magic." Dumbledore had began. "But as to not overwhelm you, we'll be sticking to the core seven subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, History Of Magic, Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts with some flying practice thrown in, here and there."

"And that's not overwhelming?" Severus said, trying not to appear flustered.

"Oh, no, no." Albus dismissed, moving his hand as if to fan himself before adjusting his position on the sofa. "It does sound like a lot but most of the stuff I'll be teaching you at first, will be practice and repetition. But unlike in a classroom setting, once I believe you're proficient enough, we can move on to the next part; rather than having to wait for other classmates or a school curriculum. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds like a plan." Severus shrugged. "Well, what else do we need?"

"Besides a wand and books, you'll need a telescope, cauldron, potion supplies: scales, ingredients, phials and such." Dumbledore informed him. "Everything else you need, we can either find around the house or buy as and when we need them. But while we're talking about essentials, we'll also need to see about getting you some new clothes as you can't simply live out of one set of clothing for the rest of your life." Then stroking his beard, he contemplated "I'm sure Sirius has some clothes that don't fit anymore-"

"Speaking of Black, does he usually act like there's a stick up his arse?" Severus said.

"He wasn't acting aggressive towards you, was he?"

"Not so much aggressive as passive-aggressive."

"Ah, I see."

"I mean, I didn't accidentally offend him earlier, did I?"

"No, I doubt it." Dumbledore shuck his head. "Sirius is probably just on edge because he doesn't know you yet. He's very protective about people he cares about but I'm hoping he'll learn to trust my judgement of who I let into my own home."

"Why is he living here, anyway?" Severus asked. "Is he your nephew or something?"

"We're not related, no. But in many ways, he is like a nephew to me." Albus smiled. "As to why? I'm afraid that's not my story to tell."

Severus said nothing but decided to distract himself by sipping some of his leftover mead.

"I know this is a very personal question, "Albus started, making Severus feel uncomfortable. "but when was the last time you had a bath?"

Severus just managed to stop himself from spitting mead all over the coffee table, swallowing before coughing and spluttering.

Reaching over with his hand, Dumbledore patted Severus in the middle of his back. "I'm sorry, I should have waited until you were finished drinking." As he continued to pat Severus' back, he added "That came out a lot ruder than I had intended. But remember when I said that I didn't have many rules in my house? Well, one of those rules is that I expect you to take care of your own hygiene regime. I wont nag you into a strict schedule. But as an adult, I do expect you to take your hygiene and health seriously."

===

"Severus, you haven't fallen asleep in there, have you?" Albus' voice called through the door, causing Severus to bolt upright in the bath; the momentum of which carried his soaked hair forwards, slapping him in the face.

Parting his hair down the middle with his fingers, he grumbled something unintelligible with a frown.

"Severus?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Severus called back and promptly proceeded to wring out his hair of the excess water before carefully climbing out of the bath. Pulling a fluffy, blue, towel from out of the nearby airing cupboard, he gently patted his face and neck dry.

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Severus questioned, thinking that it was Dumbledore checking in on him, again.

"It's Sirius." grunted an annoyed voice from the other side of the door. "Open up."

"Oh?" Severus breathed, confused. "One second."

Quickly, Severus grabbed a long towel and wrapped it around himself, covering just under his armpits down to just past his knees. Then opening the door, he just managed to grasp hold of the large stack of clothing as they were pushed into his arms. "Albus said you needed some clothes to wear." Black said, brushing down the bottom of his shirt with his hands. "I was going to throw them away but you can have them instead." Severus then watched, his eyes just being able to peer over the top of the clothes as Black walked off and headed back down the stairs.

Feeling as though he was going to drop the clothing if he didn't put them down, Severus turned back towards the bathroom. Nudging the door closed with his towel clad bottom, Severus sat the stack on an empty lounge chair in the corner of the room. Planting his face into soft linen, he sighed. Lifting his face away and straightening his back, he searched through the pile until he found what he believed to be a pyjama top and bottoms.

Vigorously rubbing his hair with the smaller towel he had used to pat his face dry with and making sure that his body was dry enough, he flung the damp towels into the linen hamper and put on the pyjamas. Though the sleeves and trouser legs were slightly too long for him, they were comfortable; so he couldn't really complain. After all, second hand clothing wasn't something new to Severus.

Deciding to make two trips rather than risk dropping the clothes onto the landing, Severus divided the pile in half and carried it out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom Albus had showed him earlier.

Plonking the stack down onto the bed, he went to retrieve the rest of the clothes but stopped as he spotter a note left on his pillow. Picking up the note, he read it:

Severus,  
I regret to inform you that I have been called out to a meeting at the Ministry Of Magic. But I will be in attendance at breakfast, so there will be no need to cancel our plans for tomorrow. Until then, I bid you good night and hope to see you bright and early in the morning.  
Albus Dumbledore

Looking up from the note, Severus raised a brow as he wondered what was so crucial as to have Dumbledore called out so late at night. But then with a yawn, he shrugged and decided to not worry about it and went to retrieve the rest of the clothes from the bathroom before collapsing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Half asleep, Severus wiped the drool running down his chin on the back of his hand and with a grunt, rolled over in his bed. But as he did so, a potpourri of bacon, eggs and toast gently coaxed him to open eyes. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed away the last few grains of sleep left in the corners of his eyes. Looking around the room, he frowned. "Wait..." he mumbled to himself as he squinted around the room he didn't recognize as his bedroom. Pushing down the floral print duvet, Severus knelt on the bed as he faced towards the thick, dark violet curtains. Temping down his expectations and steeling himself with a steady breath, he took hold of the edge of the right hand curtain.

With a sharp yank, Severus flung open the curtain, illuminating the room.

Blinking in the bright morning sunlight, he let go of the curtain and placing his hands on the window sill, he leaned closer to the sash windows. Looking out at the vast array of houses in an unfamiliar neighborhood, Severus gasped as the activities of the day before came flooding back to him. He then gazed about the room with new reverence. As he reached for the curtain to close it, he eyes focused in on three dots in the near horizon; zooming about the sky. But as he continued to watch, he quickly realized they were not large birds or flying objects of unknown origins but people. People flying on brooms. People flying through the air on brooms and throwing what looked like a red football back and forth. "Definitely not in Spinners End, anymore." he whispered to himself.

"Severus, are you coming down for breakfast?!" called the voice of Albus Dumbledore from the floor below, causing Severus to pull his eyes away from the scene out the window and snap back to his room.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Severus shouted back, drawing the curtain closed. As he stepped down onto the floor, he froze as he felt soft linen beneath his feet. Looking down, he discovered it to be the various articles of clothing Black had given him. He had been so tired from the day before he hadn't had the energy to spare and had just climbed into bed. "Oh, piss." he whispered.

Opening up the polished, oak wardrobe, Severus then hastily gathered up all of the clothes from the floor into a large bundle and staggering under the weight, he threw the clothes into the back of the wardrobe. Catching a sock as it tried to litter the floor, he threw it behind the stack before slamming the door shut. He then waited for a moment with his hands out stretched as he braced himself in case the wardrobe door would burst open and spill it's contents. Then straightening up, Severus made a mental note to tidy the clothes away properly at some point and left for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Severus." Albus greeted him from his seat behind the kitchen table, tea cup and saucer in hand. "I hope you slept well."

Sat next to Dumbledore, Black looked up from his plate for moment to acknowledge Severus before turning back to his crispy bacon, cherry tomatoes and fried eggs.

Taking the seat across from Dumbledore, Severus replied "I slept well enough."

"What do you fancy for breakfast? Bacon? Eggs? Toast? Mushrooms? Tomatoes?" Albus asked, warmly.

"Eggs and toast, I suppose." Severus said as a cup of pipping hot tea was slid over to him. 

"Boiled, poached, scrambled or fried?" Dumbledore questioned further.

"Scrambled." Severus instructed, he then added "Please?"

"Very well then." Retrieving his wand from his robe pocket, Severus watched as Albus flicked it at the cupboard to the left of the range cooker. A medium sized saucepan flew out and sat itself on top of the range. A knife sliced a thin sliver of butter and dropped it in the pan, a pleasant sizzling sound filling the air. Two eggs lifted from the nearby cardboard carton and breaking themselves upon the pan's rim, emptied their contents inside; closely followed by a splash of milk and a whisk from the draw.

"Right, I'm off." announced Black as he got up, plucking the leather jacket off the back of his chair, he put it on as he went to leave the kitchen.

"Be safe." Albus said, waving Black off as he disappeared around the corner. The other wizard mimicking a salute as he left, the door sounding behind him a moment later.

"Where's he off to?" Severus inquired, blowing on his tea and taking a careful sip as to not burn his mouth.

"He's got work today." Dumbledore explain as deliciously fluffy looking scrambled eggs were piled onto a plate with two thick slices of buttered toast which was then offered to Severus.

"Thank you." Severus said, taking the plate, hungrily. "What does he do?"

"He's a Artificer, working with the Department Of Magical Transportation." Albus said with an air of pride.

"Oh?" Severus muttered around his toast. "What kind of things does he work with?"

"Magical altered cars, mostly." Dumbledore informed him. "The sort of cars used for official ministry work and sporting events, invisibility boosters, he's also been training in metal charming. We all must be careful to not be notice by muggles and Sirius plays a very key part in that."

"I've heard that word a lot but what is a muggle?" Severus questioned.

"Oh, a muggle is the name given to people who are born without magic." Albus stated. "But that doesn't mean that muggles can't have children born with magic, they are what we refer to as muggle-borns. But there are those from pure-blood families, who are people who have always had magic in their blood line, dating back hundreds of years. And then there are people that are born a mix of pure-blood and muggle or muggle-born parentage. Like yourself."

"I did wonder what Mrs Halford meant by half-blood. I wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or contact a doctor in case I was anemic." Severus joked, finishing what was left of his tea.

"Well, when you've finished your breakfast, I think we'll head out, too." Albus smiled. "We have some shopping to do."

Then remembering the ill feeling from apparating the day before, Severus asked "Are we going to be apparating, again?"

"I will spare you the journey there but we will be apparating home." Albus informed him. "After all the only way to get better at apparating is to keep practicing. You'll have to try for your license in the future, if you want to travel at your own convenience."

"Well, how are we going to get there? Walk, train, bus, brooms?" Severus suggested with a shrug as he finished the last of his eggs.

"No, we'll be taking the fireplace." Dumbledore said in such a casual fashion that it took Severus by surprise causing him to laugh out of shock.

===

Once Severus had finished eating, he had changed into what he hoped was smart looking clothes and was putting on his shoes when Albus approached him. "Here, Severus." he said, offering up an old, worn, leather satchel. "It's for you to put your things in, after all you don't want to be carrying around a stack of books, robes and a cauldron."

Taking the offered satchel, he frowned. It looked just large enough for a small folder but not much more. "I know I'm going to sound like such a burk asking this but how, exactly?" Severus questioned.

"Extension charm." Albus smiled. "You can probably guess what the effects of such a spell has on an object. I enchanted it many years ago which is why it is in slight disrepair. But I didn't have the heart to dispose of it, so feel free to use it when you like." 

"Oh, thank you." Severus managed, pulling the satchel strap over his head. "So, you said something about taking the chimney?"

"Yes." Albus enthused, gesturing with his hand for Severus to follow, he beckoned "This way."

Following Albus into the living room, he watched in confusion as the older wizard pulled three large novels from the bookshelf and sitting them on the nearby writing desk, he opened the top cover of the first book and pulled out a sugar caddy; carefully setting it down on the coffee table. "Now, you didn't see where I got that from." Dumbledore insisted with a wink as he tapped his nose.

Curious, Severus moved closer to the container but without lifting it's lid, it simply looked like an ordinary, porcelain sugar caddy with flowers painted on it. But he did not dare touch it or remove it's lid, he didn't know what the item was for and knew better than to meddle with something with little experience. "Sorry for my ignorance but how is this going to help us travel?" he posed.

"It is not so much the container but what it contains." Dumbledore said, lifting the lid, he revealed fine, green powder. "This is what is known as floo powder." Then setting the lid down next to the caddy, he instructed "How the Floo Network works is easy but can be disastrous, if done wrong. In a moment, you will take a pinch of powder, step towards the fire place and cast it into the flames. When you do the flames will turn green, don't be scared, the flames wont hurt you. Then stand in the flames and say "Diagon Alley" in a clear and loud voice." Dumbledore then took a pinch of the powder and stepped to the fireplace. "To make easier for you, I will go first, so you know where to leave." He looked ready to throw in the powder when he stopped and looking to Severus, he added "Oh, and when you've said where you want to go; make sure to close your mouth. You don't want soot in your mouth. You only do that once." He then smirked and threw the powder into the fire. The flames turned green and began to grow until they engulfed the entire firebox. Albus then fearlessly, stood in the flames and announced "Diagon Alley!" and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Okay then." Severus mumbled. "Calm yourself, Severus." he whispered to himself and taking a generous pinch, he continued "Step one: take a pinch and throw it into the fire." He went to the fire and with a moment of hesitation, he threw the powered in among the coals. "Step two: step into the green flame. It wont hurt you. And step three: say in a clear and loud voice where you want to go." With that in mind, Severus moved closer to the now green flames as they grew larger and taking a deep shuddering breath, stepped inside. Just as Dumbledore had told him, the flames licked his clothes and skin but did not burn him. Sighing with relief, Severus exclaimed "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Severus barely had enough time to close his mouth as he was set flying down a narrow tunnel of bricks, air whooshing past his ears. He was just able to keep his eyes opened as he continued to fall, squinting, his eyes scanning for Dumbledore as he passed fireplace after fireplace. He wanted to scream but didn't dare open his mouth. Then he spotted him. Albus Dumbledore smiled at him as he crouched by a fireplace. Moving quickly, he enter the adjoining fireplace but in his panic, he tripped over the grate.

Covering his face with his hands, he braced himself but instead gentle hands grabbed him under his arms and lifted him free of the fire, setting him carefully down on the flagstone floor. "I've got you." Albus assured him as Severus removed his hands from his face.

"Thank you." he whispered, embarrassed over his rashness. Then looking around the room, he said "I recognize this place, I came through here on the way to the auction house. The Leaky Cauldron, right?"

"That's right." Albus nodded. "Shall we?" At Severus' nod he was led out the back of the establishment. "How was your first experience using the Floo Network?"

"Honestly?" Severus began "Between that and apparating, I prefer that but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I swear, I thought I was going to accidentally end up in some poor bugger's house."

Albus said nothing but looked amused as he retrieved his wand from his pocket and tapped it against three of the many bricks, in what seemed to be a triangle formation. He then pocketed it again as the bricks began to shift and move, forming and archway leading into Diagon Alley itself. Severus hummed to himself in thought as he closely examined the bricks. They seemed perfectly normal bricks. But as Severus had learned over the past few days, nothing was as it seemed. "Maybe it's like magnets and the wand repels the bricks? No, that's stupid." Severus mumbled to himself, tapping his index finger against his lips. "Maybe each brick is individually enchanted? Or it's merely an illusion? Or both at the same time? Or is it-"

"Severus, are coming?" Albus' voice cut in.

"Coming." Severus called back, his cheeks turning a pale pink colour as he jogged to Dumbledore's side. "So, where are we going to go first?"

"Well, where do you want to got first?" Albus prompted.

"Erm.." Severus mumbled as he looked around at the foreign looking shopping district. He'd only walked through on the way to Knockturn Alley, he had never really stopped to look around before. "What takes the longest amount of time to do?"

"That would be buying robes as you need to be measured for them and then stand while the material is pinned together and tailored to your body height and width." Albus explained.

"Can we do that last, so when it's done we can go straight home afterwards?" Severus proposed.

"If you want?" Albus nodded.

"What takes the least amount of time to do?" Severus questioned further.

"That would be getting your potions supplies." Albus informed him. "Your cauldron can all be purchased in Mrs Potage's shop and then next door is the apothecary. Would you like to go there first?"

"If you, please?" Severus said and followed after Dumbledore into a nearby shop.

The first thing he spotted after entering the shop was a hideous, solid gold cauldron sat near the window. All he could think was: why on earth would someone want to buy something so gaudy and impractical looking, figuring that it would probably be bought by someone with more money than sense. "I assume that different cauldrons do different things or have different effects on the potions being brewed?" Severus said.

"Indeed but the one we are after is a pewter, standard size two." Albus said as he scanned the shelves. "Let's see-"

"Can I not use yours instead, save some money?" Severus offered. If Albus insisted on spending money on him, he wasn't going to say no but that didn't mean he would feel at all comfortable with the idea. He'd already taken him into his house and had agreed to teach him magic.

"Theoretically, yes." Albus began. "But, it's better to have your own. Much more practical that way." Then bending down, Dumbledore pulled a cauldron from one of the shelves. "Aha! Here we are. Pewter, standard size two." He then walked over to the counter and placing the cauldron down, he rang the small, silver bell.

A stout, grey haired witch came into view. "Albus Dumbledore." she laughed, merely. "Why I haven't seen you in here since you were elbow height. How are you, my love?"

"I'm doing well, Mrs Potage." Dumbledore grinned. "I heard your granddaughter Emily was sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"Oh yes, so very proud of her." Mrs Potage boasted. "She always was a smart one, our Emily." Then wringing her hands together, she asked "Well, how may I help you today, Albus?"

"We'll be needing a collapsible stand as well, if you have them?" Albus stated.

"We?" she repeated, turning her large, brown eyes to Severus. "Oh? Beg pardon, dear. I though you were just another customer waiting in line. Who might you be, then?"

"Severus Snape, mam." Severus introduced himself with a polite bow of his head.

"Oh and what nice manners you have." she praised then, thinking that Severus couldn't hear her, she nudged Albus and whispered "Keep a hold of that one, Albus."

Severus covered his face with his right hand as his pale skin turned bright red.

"Mrs Potage, Severus is my apprentice, not my boyfriend." Albus corrected.

"Oh, so sorry, dear." Potage giggled. "That's what I get for assuming." Then turning to the shelves behind her, she asked "Collapsible stand, was it?"

"That's right." Albus affirmed before leaning over to Severus and whispered "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Wondering if someone can actually die of embarrassment." he replied, quietly. "But other than that I'm having a swell old time."

"Oh hush, you'll live." Albus chuckled.

"Here you are." Mrs Potage announced, setting down the stand on the counter. "A collapsible stand with the cauldron, that's seventeen galleons and five sickles, please?"

===

Some time later, Severus and Albus sat outside of a shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor where they sat across from each other, Albus with an ice cream sundae and, under Dumbledore's insistence, Severus had a vanilla, soft served, cone with raspberry sauce and a chocolate flake. Despite Severus' earlier resistance, he had to admit, it was one of the best things he'd ever eaten. "What's left on the list, then?" he broached as he began to munch on his empty cone.

"We've got the brass scales, telescope, crystal phials, cauldron and stand." Albus recounted. "We just need: your books, wand and robes."

"I would have thought that getting a wand would be less work than buying books?" Severus said.

"It can be, yes." Albus nodded, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "But it all depends on the wizard or witch. Usually, it takes a person two to three wands before Garrick can find the precise wand they need. But others can take a while before they find a wand that agrees with them."

"Garrick?" Severus parroted, raising a brow.

"Garrick Ollivander, brilliant man. He owns the wand shop of the same name just down the street. People come from all over the world to buy their wands from him." Albus stated, fondly. "If you want, we can go there next?"

Severus' stomach lurked as he contemplated the offer. "I know I may sound overly melancholic and maybe I am being but, what if I can't find a wand I like?"

"Severus, if there's a person in this world that can find you a wand, it's Garrick Ollivander." Albus said then reaching across the table, he poked the end of Severus' nose with a mischievous grin. "Come, let us go." Rising from his seat, he held out a hand to Severus, who eyed it for a moment before using it to pull himself up.

===

Albus walked with Severus to Ollivander's wand shop and holding the door open, he gestured with his other hand for the younger wizard to enter the establishment, following closely behind him. "Ah, Albus." greeted the wizard behind the counter that Albus recognized as one of his old friends, Garrick Ollivander. "Apple wood, phoenix feather core, thirteen and a half inches, very flexible. Served you well from what I've seen in The Daily Prophet."

"It's good to see you too, Garrick." Albus said. "How's business?"

"As well as ever." Garrick nodded. "But you have come on a quiet day, but there's always a least one owl from a child's parent or guardian telling me that their child had been to aggressive in class and are in need of a replacement." Then taking in Severus, he frowned "But I take it, you're not here on pleasantries?"

"Garrick Ollivander, this is my apprentice, Severus Snape." he introduced the two. "Severus is here for his first wand but he's a bit nervous." Severus shot him a mortified expression but Albus continued to smile. "I told him you were the one to come to for wands."

Garrick beamed, proudly at this and turned back to Severus. "First wand? I thought I didn't recognize the face." he said, removing his measuring tape from his pocket. "Well, there's no need to be nervous. If there's a wand in my shop that'll suit your needs, I'll certainly find it." Approaching Severus Garrick then asked "Which is you wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous but I'm mainly left hand dominant." Severus answered, causing Garrick to hum in thought.

"Just to be sure, I'll measure both sides." Ollivander said, he then measured from Severus' middle finger on his left arm to his shoulder.

"How do you know if a wand is the right choice?" Severus asked as Albus took a seat on a nearby spindle back chair.

"I always have held the belief that it is the wand that chooses the wizard and not the other way around as other believe." Garrick explained. "Different woods, cores, lengths and flexibility all factor into how and for whom they work. I have heard stories over the years of young witches and wizards choosing combinations they believe to be powerful and have the wands refuse to work for them."

"Wands can refuse to work?"

"Oh, yes. If used by the wrong type of person or incorrectly; the wand can refuse to work for it's owner or at the least will preform poorly. Unicorn hair, for example is the most consistent magically than others but it is not one to use if your passion is for the dark arts."

"Dark arts?"

"Yes, you'll do well to keep clear of that type of magic." Garrick then cleared his throat as if uncomfortable and walked back round his counter. "Enough." he commanded, causing the tape measure to fall to the floor. "Now, then..." Albus watched as the older wizard searched among the many, many boxes of wands before pulling free one and sitting it on his counter, he opened the box and presented the wand to Severus.

===

"Dogwood, phoenix feather, nine and a half inches." Ollivander explained as Severus approached the counter. "Pick it up and give it wave, to better get a feel for it." But as Severus picked the wand up, he felt this strange unease and hastily placed it back down. "No?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Severus started. "It just felt ... wrong."

Ollivander hummed in thought but he didn't seem mad, instead, he seemed excited. Plucking another box out from the stack of boxes, he presented it to Severus. "Ash, unicorn hair, eight and three quarter inches, very fickle." When Severus picked the wand up, it didn't have the same unease in the pit of his stomach as the other. But when he went to wave it, it was snatched from his hand. "Absolutely not." Severus was then shown another wand. "Fir, unicorn hair, eleven inches." 

Severus picked the wand up and was about to wave it when it too was snatched away.

"Tricky, very tricky. Pear, dragon heartstrings, ten and a quarter inches, very stiff."

Severus picked it up and waved it, causing a crack to appear in one of the nearby windows. "I'm so sorry."

"Definitely not. Larch, unicorn hair, eight inches, nice and bendy."

Severus picked it up and quickly placed it back down.

"Let me think. Rowan, phoenix feather, twelve and one eighth inches, whipy."

Severus picked up the wand and waving it accidentally sent a stack of books cascading to the floor.

"No, no, no." Ollivander shuck his head as Severus sheepishly placed the wand back in it's box. Then glancing at Severus with his silvery eyes, he then turned to look at a nearby ladder. Climbing up, mister Ollivander removed a box from a shelf, second from the top and as he did so, he looked back at Severus as if nervous. But Severus stayed silent as the shop owner climbed back down and with a look of trepidation and curiosity; he set the wand in front of Severus. "Yew, phoenix feather, eleven and two fifths inches, strong but very flexible." At this announcement, Severus spotted Albus stand from his chair out of the corner of his eye.

Taking the wand in hand, he felt a peculiar warmth between his fingers that wasn't wholly unpleasant. Swishing the wand through the air, he watched as the flowers in mister Ollivander's vase began to spontaneously sprout more flower heads until the vase was filled with a bouquet of blue orchids. "Marvelous, absolutely marvelous." Ollivander commented, with a proud smirk. Then tapping the wand, he added "Yew wands are fierce protectors, it will serve you well."

"The way you were acting about it, I thought is was a bad wand or something." Severus wondered.

"No, my dear boy." Ollivander assured him. "There are no bad or evil wands, only their masters who use them with crude intent. No, this wand was taken from a much older tree which is why the wood is darker and has a purple hue to it. I hope with it's wisdom it will guide you well, Severus Snape."

"Thank you, sir." Severus bowed, respectfully. Then placing the wand back in it's box, mister Ollivander placed it's lid back on and wrapped it in a paper bag, sealing it with a sticker and, handed it back to Severus.

"It's all yours now." Ollivander stated. "Use it well."

"I'll try." Severus promised, opening up his satchel; he carefully placed it safely inside and zipped it closed.

===

Albus had just finished paying for Severus' wand when Garrick whispered to him "A word in your ear, if I may?"

"Severus, I want to talk with mister Ollivander for a moment." Albus said. "Why don't you pop across to Flourish And Blotts book shop and I'll be there in a moment."

"I most certainly will not pop anywhere but I will walk across to Flourish And Blotts, if that was your intention." Severus beamed, smugly as he left the shop. Leaving Albus and Garrick alone.

"You know why I want to talk to you, don't you?" Garrick stated.

"Yes." Albus said, soberly. "But as you said yourself, wands are not inherently evil."

"True and it is noted that yew wood wands have been in service to both good and villainous wizards and witches." Ollivander informed him as he gently packed away the wands that had rejected Severus as their owner. "But it also must be said that yew wood does not take to mediocre or timid users. Matched with a phoenix feather, it is a powerful tool. I trust you to guide mister Snape well, Albus."

"Thank you, Garrick." Albus smiled.

"Until we next meet, my friend." The wand maker bowed his head.

"Until then." Albus replied in kind and left the shop.

===

Flourish And Blotts was much larger than the shop front had led him to believe as Severus wondered about the various sections, aimlessly. Although he had left Ollivander's in good spirits, he couldn't help the paranoid feeling that they wanted to discuss him; ever since mister Ollivander had brought out the wand from the top shelf. Something about it made the old wand maker hesitant. Not that Severus would trade up the wand for another. It was a peculiar feeling finding it. He dare even say predestined, if he believed in such nonsense. In all honesty, he was just happy to have one. He'd had thoughts of Ollivander either not finding one or telling him he wasn't magical enough to own one. So, it was more than a great relief to him.

He somehow found himself in the children's section, curious to know what a society of wizards and witches would read to their infants. Traipsing his fingers across the many different spines, he stopped and plucked out a book randomly. "The Tales Of Beedle The Bard?" he shrugged, looking at the front cover, he noted the skull on the unassuming, blue background. "That's not something you'd see on a norm-muggle book." Opening the book he ran his index finger down the contents page. "The Wizard And The Hopping Pot, no. The Fountain Of Fair Fortune, no. The Warlock's Hairy Heart? Who would write that for a child. Not that I wouldn't have read it, I suppose. Babbitty Rabbitty And Her Cackling Stump." Severus felt as though he wanted to gag, just reading the title. "Sounds highly saccharine, I think not." Reading the next stories titled, he hummed in curiosity. "The Tale Of The Three Brothers, I must say with a title like that it does intrigue me. But I swear if it's a sickly sweet story, I'll throw up."

===

"Ah Severus, here you are." Albus greeted him as Severus began to read the last page of the story.

"One second, I'm almost done reading." Severus pleaded and finishing the final sentence, he closed the book. "Well, ... that was interesting."

"Oh, The Tales Of Beedle The Bard." Albus enthused. "I used to read those stories when I was a child which was the one you were reading?"

"The Tale Of The Three Brothers, the other stories didn't interest me." Severus said, placing the book back on the shelf. "It started off similar to a story I grew up with: The Three Billy Goats Gruff but quickly took a turn I wasn't expecting."

"And what did you take away from the story?" Dumbledore asked.

"That Death's a d-" But seeing a young child nearby, Severus reassessed his word choice. "Vindictive creature. I mean, they use their intelligence to build a bridge in order to cross a river and Death is angry about it? If I was Death, I'd be surprised that no one else had thought of that before then. And, I suppose there's an Aesop in there about "be careful what you ask for", "don't be cocky" and "don't brag about possessing powerful artifacts". Who brags about something like that unless they have a death wish?"

"The eldest brother was not the smartest of the three." Albus nodded. "Right, we need a copy of: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One by Miranda Goshawk, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, always good to have a copy of that on hand, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble."

"And, you don't have one of these books back at your house?" Severus questioned as he was led around a narrow, winding, bookcase.

"Yes, with the exception of: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One which I donated to Hogwarts." Albus informed him. "There's always one student who forgets their book at home." Turning back to Severus he handed him a thin paperback book and then continued to search through the shelves.

"Then, can't I just use your's?" Severus posed, reading the title of the book in his hands. "Like, Fantastic Beast And Where To Find Them?"

"Actually, I own two copies of that particular book." Dumbledore informed him, pridefully. "One for everyday use and another signed by the author himself which is among my prized possessions. Wonderful man and a good friend, though he's more comfortable among his creatures than he is human beings. Once you're more grounded in your studies, I should introduce you." Handing Severus another book, he added "Much like having your own cauldron, it's best to have one of your own. So, you can use them at your leisure rather than having to ask to borrow a copy." He handed Severus a book. "A lot of these books are good to have on hand, just in case."

"Duly noted." Severus nodded as he was handed two more books; feeling his arms beginning to get tired. "So, what did you and mister Ollivander talk about?"

"Huh?" Dumbledore mumbled, looking away from the shelf but he didn't seem perturbed or put out, he smile that obnoxious smile of his. "Garrick wanted to know how Fawkes was doing."

"Fawkes?" Severus asked as he was handed yet another book. "How does mister Ollivander know Fawkes?"

"Well, as you know Garrick uses different wand cores for each wand made, including phoenix feathers." Dumbledore said. "And Fawkes happens to be one of the phoenixes that gave up some of his feathers. Each feather is as distinct as the next and much like wands no two feathers are the same." Due to having a wall of books in his face, he couldn't decide whether Dumbledore was lying or not. It was certainly plausible but the nagging voice in the back of his head made it hard to believe. "Ah, here we are: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger." He then placed the last book on top of Severus stack, making his knees bend slightly under the weight. "That's the last book."

"Good because I think I'm going to collapse." Severus wheezed, his fingers threatening to give way.

"Oh, Severus, I am sorry." Dumbledore apologized as he relieved Severus of half the stack. "You know, you should have said something if you were struggling."

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious." Severus shrugged, happy to only be carrying three of the seven books.

"Hello, Albus." The man behind the counter greeted them as they showed the proprietor the books they wanted to buy. "I'm afraid we don't have any new titles for you today."

"Hello Winston." Albus replied.

"How does every Tom, Dick and Harry know who you are?" Severus queried.

"Who doesn't know Albus Dumbledore?" The shopkeeper enthused, motioning to Albus with his head as he tallied up the price of the books. "Anyone in the wizarding world knows who he is. I'd be surprised if it's not common knowledge, nowadays."

"I haven't done anything that any other wizard couldn't have done themselves."

"Utter rot, if you mind my language. You call taking on Gellert Grindelwald something any other wizard could have done?"

"Well, I did have some help-"

"Nonsense, everyone knows it was you that tracked him down and defeated him in battle."

"Sorry, but who's Grindelwald?" Severus asked, confused.

"Who's Grindelwald?!" The shopkeeper gasped as he wrapped the books individually in brown paper. "Grindelwald, was the wizarding world's evilest wizard to have lived until Albus battled him and won." He then handed Severus book after book which he placed in his satchel. Then placing his hands flat on the counter top, he said "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, that'll be all, thank you." Dumbledore thanked him. "Goodbye, Winston."

"Thank you, for coming." Winston called after them. "Goodbye, for now."

"Alright." Severus announced. "Just my robes to get."

Albus clapped his hands together, joyfully. "Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Besides you getting your wand and that rather delectable ice cream sundae I had earlier, I've been looking forward to this all day."

"The robe shop, really?" Severus question, bemused. He didn't get a chance to say much more as Albus grasped his hand and giddily pulled him along the street and into the robe shop.

"Albus!" The squat witch inside called jovially as she walked over to meet them.

"Madam Malkin." Albus exulted, letting go of Severus' hand and grasping the witch's, kissing each other's on the cheek thrice, in a traditional french greeting.

"How are you, darling?" she gushed.

"I am well and yourself, my dear?" Albus affirmed.

"Can't complain." she beamed. "Now, what can I do for you today? Are you after a new cloak?"

"Madam Malkin, this is Severus Snape, my apprentice." He introduced. "He needs three sets of work robes and a winter robe."

"Look at you, taking on an apprentice." she praised and smiled at Severus. "So dear, how tall are we? Five foot nine or five foot ten?"

"Five foot ten inches." Severus said with a nod.

"Aha." she acknowledged. "Any particular cut or colour take your fancy?"

"Erm ..." Severus muttered, his mind had gone blank. "I don't know really. Black, I suppose-"

"Black?" Malkin frowned, looking to Albus, she sighed "It seems your student doesn't have your flair for colours, Albus." Then turning back to Severus she asked "Are you quite sure, there are many other colours to choose from? Blue? Apricot? Lavender? Emerald? No?" 

"Black is the colour I feel most comfortable in." Severus conceded.

Albus hummed at this for a second before proposing "As a compromise, I'll buy you three black work robes but you let me pick the fabric for your winter robe?"

"O-okay." he stammered. He couldn't really argue with Dumbledore about it. It was his money after all.

"Speaking of winter." whispered Malkin as she gazed about the room and taking Albus by his elbow, she beckoned them into a back room. "You know Twilfitt And Tattings, down the road?"

===

"Yes. I know of the establishment." Albus commented.

"Well, I was walking by their shop window and guess what I saw?" she voiced in disgust. "One of my designs in their display."

"No?" Albus gasped.

"Yes, clear as day." Malkin stated. "I of course confronted the owner about it and the nerve of that women. Told me she had no idea what I was talking about and then accused me of stealing their ideas. You can only imagine how furious I felt."

"How awful to have your hard work stolen." he agreed, sympathetically.

"I admit, I was angry for a long time but then while I was making myself a cup of coffee, inspiration struck." she chirped. Then disappearing into an adjoining room, she returned with a roll of fabric wrapped in a dust cover, to protect the material underneath. "Not even my assistants have set eyes on what I'm about to show you both." Removing the dust cover, Madam Malkin set the roll down on her tailors' table and measured out a long length. "What do you think?"

Before him was a measure of fabric that started with light blue which then proceeded to get darker and dark until it bled into a mixture of dark indigo and wine purple with flecks of silver thread among the darker colours of the fabric. "It's magnificent." he praised. "What material did you use?"

"A mixture of rabbit and alpaca wool intricately spun together, soft to the touch, light but very warm." she explain, running a loving hand across the material. "And the best part, as well as protecting from most potion mishaps like other robes, the colour changes depending on the time of day. I call it In The Knight Of Day."

"A clever play on words." Albus mused.

"Thank you." she exclaimed. 

"And perfect for winter." Albus acquiesced, catching onto what she was offering.

"Precisely." she said. "You always have been a wonderful customer and friend, Albus. So, I was thinking for a winter robe for your student?"

"What were you thinking for the trim?" Albus question, stroking his hand through his beard.

"Thick, gold trim with silver fastenings." she instructed.

"I like that, I like that a lot." he marveled. "When can you have it done?"

"After I've taken his measurements, I can have my assistant Joyce sew together the black robes while I work back here to make the winter robe." she giggled, merely like a mischievous school girl.

"Sounds like a plan." Albus said, clapping his hands together.

===

Once Madam Malkin had gotten his measurements, she had disappeared into her backroom with Dumbledore, leaving him with a young women; who identified herself as Joyce. Stood on a stool near the back of the shop was a lightly freckled, red haired witch. Joyce then motioned for Severus to stand besides the women, so climbing onto the stool, he held his arms out at his sides while black robe material was draped over him. 

"Hello." said the witch.

"Hello." Severus replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it." she mused.

"Pleasant enough." Severus agreed.

She then tilted her head, looking him up and down in thought. "Have I seen you before?"

"I doubt it." Severus answered.

"You're from Cokeworth." she insisted with a nod. "I've only ever seen you in passing but I remember your face. You went to that Catholic school, down Elm Street, right?"

"St Maria's, yes." Severus said, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"You were almost always in the uniform when I saw you." she informed him. "I wanted to say "hi" but you seemed to be in a rush all the time. Well, that I my "oh so lovely" sister Petunia used to drag me away." she then whispered "But don't tell her I said that. I do love her but she can be a bit much sometimes."

"Have you ever thought of investing in a tranquilizer gun?" he smiled, jokingly.

The witch snorted with laughter. "Christmas would be a lot easier." she laughed. "So, what wizarding school did you go to? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts."

"Actually, I didn't go to any wizarding school." Severus mumbled. "In fact, I only found out I was a wizard a few days ago."

"Oh, gosh." she gasped. "I bet you have so many questions? I know I did when I got my letter."

"I just seem to end up with more questions than answers."

"Oh, I know, it feels terrible for not knowing something that's second nature to people from wizarding families. But it's kind of exciting at the same time. It's like if you put Alice In Wonderland, The Lord Of The Rings and Sherlock Holmes into a blender. Fantasy and adventure wrapped in a mystery."

"Wait, are you from a normal-I mean muggle family?"

"Yep. First witch in my family."

"First? Is your sister Petunia not a witch, too?"

The witch sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth and breathed "No. No she is not. It's somewhat of a sore spot for her. Being the older sister but not having any magical powers."

"Yes, I could understand that." Severus related.

"So," she began, cutting through the awkward air. "what are you up to now that you know you're a wizard?"

"I somehow managed to land myself an apprenticeship." Severus said, shuffling his feet on the stool. "And now I'm playing catch up."

"At least you have someone to teach you." she smiled. "I can't imagine what it would be like to try and go it alone."

"True." Severus agreed. "I suppose I'm lucky in that regard."

"Alright, that's you done, sweetheart." said the seamstress attending to the witch's robe.

"Thank you, Florence." The witch grinned, climbing down from her stool. Then turning back to Severus, she said "My name's Lily by the way. Lily Evans. Hope I see you again."

"Severus." he called after her, causing her to turn around and his face to become warm with embarrassment. "My name. It's Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape, I'll remember that." she beamed and waving back at him, she left the shop.

===

"So, you made a friend." Albus prompted as they left Madam Malkin's shop.

"If by "made a friend" you mean by the childish basis that we shared a conversation for more than two minutes, then maybe I did." Severus stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Shall we head home, now?" Albus offered.

"If we must." The younger wizard sighed, reluctantly.

"Let's go home." Albus said, warmly taking Severus by his upper arm; he pulled him close. At this queue, Severus took hold of his robe front and turning on the spot, they apparated back to Godric's Hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

It was after breakfast the next morning as Severus sat on the sofa, his copy of Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling open on his lap. Sat next to him was The Standard Book of Spells and in it's box on the coffee table was his wand. He had stayed up until late in his room just looking at his wand, occasionally taking it out of it's box and turning it over in his hands. Today was going to be Severus' first real experience of learning and using magic and he wanted to read up on at least some of the theory before Albus began his lessons. And from what he could tell, magic had similar roots to science with it's own formulas and equations that all affect how a spell could be cast. From the caster's concentration to the wands power but also an unknown variable that left it very inconclusive as to how or why magic came into being.

He had been about to turn the page when he heard the door open and lifting his eyes from the book, he found it to Albus who stepped into the room. "I'm glad to see you're study in your own time." Dumbledore commented as he glided across the room in his duck egg blue robes to the writing desk. Opening the top draw, he removed two quills and addressed Severus "Are we ready to start?"

"Oh, yes." Severus said, closing the book and setting it down next to him; sitting up in his seat.

"Good." Albus nodded taking the seat on the direct opposite side of Severus; he set down the two quills on the coffee table. "We'll start with Charms and the levitation spell." Then in a more serious tone, he stressed "Now before we start, I feel it's important to tell you that if at any point you feel you are struggling or find yourself overwhelmed that you know you can always talk to me about it. It is my duty to you to make sure you're getting a fulfilling education. I want you to ask questions, even if you feel they might be taboo and I will do my best to answer them. Is that fine by you?"

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded.

"Please, call me Albus?" Dumbledore requested. "Considering our living arrangements, I find "sir" far too formal."

"Yes, s-Albus." Severus agreed.

"Aah." Albus chuckled, pointing to Severus with a smirk then reaching into his robe pocket; he pulled out his wand and indicated the feathers. "Have you got your wand ready?" Removing his wand from the box, Severus held it in his left hand. "Wonderful. Let's begin."

===

"I'm beating you, Severus!" Dumbledore boasted, jovially from the other end of the corridor.

"This hardly seems fair." Severus complained as he concentrated on levitating his feather down the corridor while Fawkes watched from his perch on the nearby stairs' railing.

Once Severus had shown that he was able to cast the levitation charm, after a handful of failed attempts, Albus had introduced Severus to what he called The Icarus Challenge. A "fun" little game to help Severus practice the charm.

The rules were simple enough. They had one feather each and they had to levitate it down the corridor and back before the other person to win. But they couldn't let the feather touch the ceiling or the floor, least they be sent back to the start. And they were not allowed to physically interfere with each other or their feather's. As Dumbledore had demonstrated by deliberately flying his feather under Severus' nose and causing him to sneeze.

"That sounds like a defeatist attitude, Severus." Dumbledore chide, playfully.

"Well, you just have so many more years of experience, it hardly seems fair-" Severus cut off as his feather dipped dangerously close to the floor but he just managed to catch it before it touched the ground. "We both know who's going to win."

"And yet, you haven't given up?" Albus pointed out, smugly as he snaked his feather back down towards the living room door.

Severus said nothing, concentrating on the task at hand, stopping his feather from touching the ceiling as he inched closer and closer to the living room. He knew he wasn't going to win but he was going to be damned if he didn't at least finish.

Suddenly his back pressed against something hard and realized he'd backed into the wall. "Congratulations." Albus praised. "Despite your earlier protestation, you did very well for your first try."

"Thanks but you don't need to sugarcoat it for me." Severus sighed as he bent down and picked up his feather. "I know I have a lot more training to go before I'll be anyway decent at it."

"Oh certainly more training is required however, you shouldn't be dismissive of your current abilities." Albus said. At this assertion Fawkes whistled at them from his perch. "See, even Fawkes thinks you did well." Albus then took the quill from Severus' hands and placed the feather in his own hair; the quill nib secured by the light blue ribbon that held his hair back in a smart ponytail. "But, for now, let us move onto a different subject. After all, it's not just charms to think about. What do you say to a quick tea break before we move onto the next lesson?"

"Sounds like a plan." Severus shrugged with a small smirk. "I could really go for a brew right about now."

"Excellent." Albus smiled. "Come along, Severus. And I'll get the kettle on the burner." With that said, Albus led the way into the kitchen, Severus following closely behind and with Fawkes at his elbow.


End file.
